The Perfect Life
by lookitsviola
Summary: Annabella Jade Swan is Bella's identical twin sister. What if Volturi found Anna when she's just 5 years old? With her power, will Volturi kill her? OC/OC


**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT IS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER._**

**_A/N: In my story, Bella has a twin sister named Annabella Jade Swan and Edward has a little brother named Edison Blake Masen Cullen. The rest is the same._**

* * *

Chapter One

It was summer. I'm glad it was my turn to spend the summer with my mom. It wasn't like I hate staying with my dad. I just hate the weather. Unlike Bella, I actually like fishing. Well, I love doing everything. Luckily, I'm not clumsy like Bella.

I was waiting my mom to order our lunch. As I sat on our table, I watched with interest when a lady with a God-like body walking to a building with a huge clock. I also noticed that there were people lining behind her. Not long after, I realized that was a tour. Being a curious 5 years old kid, I got up and followed them.

I didn't pay attention to the lady because I was busy looking to the inside of the building. It was like a castle. We were led to many huge gates and doors. I was too engrossed with the beauty of this building that I didn't realize that the atmosphere became cold until it's too late. Bella, being an older sister though I was born just five minutes after her, always told me to pay attention to my surrounding. I guess this was my punishment.

When we were led to the largest door, I didn't really think of anything bad. There were people with cloaks there. When the door was closed, the first loud-piercing-scream cut through the air. Everything seems happened so fast. Dead bodies were lying on the floor. And soon, one of the monsters stalked closer to me.

I didn't know how I can be sitting under one of the three huge thrones but I did. "Come, little girl, it would happen fast. You wouldn't feel it." A black-haired and red eyes man with sickly sweet voice said.

Like some other times when I feel threatened, a translucent veil like surrounded me. When he reached the outside line of my shield, he flew and hit the stone wall. He must be the leader because soon there were two huge men and one woman who place themselves like barrier around the black-haired man. I noticed the woman place her hand on the man's shoulder lightly.

"What was that, Aro?" a blonde-almost-white haired man asked.

Aro, the black-haired man, seemed annoyed with his guards as he sent his guard away from his sight. "I don't know, Caius. I think it's a physical shield." He stalked towards me again and said, "No need to be afraid, kid. I'm not going to hurt you."

I realized that I was shaking. "You promise?"

I don't know why but his gaze softened. "I promised. Can you get out of there?"

I nod as I got out. I noticed that they were extremely pale with skin that seemed fragile and papery. All of them have red eyes. "What are you?" I already knew by now what they are, but I just wanted to hear it.

"We're vampires." A bored looking man said.

"Were you going to eat me?" I asked Aro.

He smiled guiltily, "I was. You smell so sweet. I haven't smell human like you in my entire life. You smelled like lilacs and roses." His eyes blackened as he said that.

"Well, you can't." I said confidently.

Gasps filled the air. Caius spoke, "I bet we can. You're just human."

"Well, I can crush you. I remember when I was 3 there was a statue that fell from above me and my shield crushed it to pieces. You want to try?" Seeing as my shield is worked on them, I began relaxed.

"Jane I suggest you to stops doing that. I guess your gift isn't work on her." A bored looking man said to a teenage like girl that look really furious at me.

"Oh, Marcus, let Jane have her fun." Aro said as he chuckled. "What's your name, little one?" He said at me.

"I'm Annabella." He took my hand to shake it.

"Interesting. I'm Aro. How old are you?" Curiosity filled his eyes.

"I'm 5."

He shocked. "5? You sound older."

"My twin and I are mentally older than our age. She is even more mature than me. We guessed it's because my mom is child-like. We decided that we should be mature that our mom."

"Listen, Annabelle, There's a rule in my world that Humans can't know that our kind exists. Usually, we kill the human. But, you seem to have a powerful gift. I don't like to waste such a powerful gift. And as I and my wife, Sulpicia, want a child. I want you to join us in the future as a vampire and be my daughter. So, do you take my offer?" I feel shocked was an understatement. And from the look on the other vampire's faces, they're shocked too.

A gorgeous woman came a engulfed Aro in a big and quick hug. Then she turned to me and pleaded. "Please say yes."

"W-what about my real parents?"

"You still could meet them. But, they can't know that we are vampires." Aro said.

Well, I was kind of fantasized about vampires. I liked vampire movies. I guess this is a dream come true. With a squeal I said, "Yes! I would love to." Sulpicia hugged me. It was so tight. If my shield wasn't wrapping around me, my bones would be broken right now. Then a thought flashed in my mind. "Wait! Where am I going to live?"

"Oh, dear, you're going to live here." Sulpicia said as she held me on arm's length.

"How? My mom won't let me."

Aro grinned, "We, Volturi Clan, have a famous boarding school here in Volterra named Volterra Accademia. Your mother must've known. Not many people can pass the test. Our school is the best boarding school in Europe. Usually, it didn't accept student as young as you. But, you'll the exception. Besides, we'll teach you other subjects and give you tutor if you can't do your work at school."

I throw myself at Aro. He stunned for a second but soon return my hug. "Can I call you daddy?" I asked.

He shocked but soon his face full of happiness, "Of course you can. You could call Sulpicia momma too if you want."

I smiled happily.

I was being introduced the other. And soon I realized, the highest in the hierarchy were Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sulpicia, Athenodora, and now, me. The second highs are the fixed guards with talent like Alec, Jane, Renata, Chelsea, Afton, Corin, Demetri, Heidi. The third are fixed guards with no talent like Santiago and Felix. And I noticed that the higher the positions the darker the cloaks were.

After bonding time with the Volturi for like 4 hours, Aro – I still can't think of him as Dad – thought that was time for me to tell my mom.

We found her surrounded by local police with a tear-stained-face and bloodshot eyes. When she noticed me she quickly hugs me. "Anna! You scared me. Where were you?"

Aro cleared his throat to interrupted mom's ramble, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Swan, your daughter was following the Volterra tour. Soon I realized that she was lost. So, I asked her. And my worried proved that she lost. But, after talking with her, I realized that she's very intelligent for someone her age. And I, as the owner of Volterra Accademia, invite little Anna here to join our boarding school."

My mom seemed speechless. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. "W-what? V-volterra Accademia?"

Aro nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I was never surer in my life, Mrs. Swan." Aro said seriously. "You can see it for yourself if you want. But, in order to attend this school, Annabella has to live in the Volterra Accademia Tower. But, considering her age, she'll be accompanied by a maid or babysitter."

My mom turned her face to me, "You want to, Anna?"

"Yes! I want to. I've seen it, mom. There's this pamphlet about this school. There's this large swim pool and this humongous library. Please, mom." I pleaded.

'

She turned her face to Aro again, "But, I don't have much mo-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mrs. Swan. But, this is a scholarship. No need to pay." He smiled.

Mom smiled excitedly at Aro. And turned her gazed to me and said, "Well, Volterra Accademia then."

* * *

**_A/N: Sooooo? Do you like it? I hope you like it._**

**_R&R Please…_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
